


His Bell

by Rezzkiddo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Original Character(s), Prequel, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezzkiddo/pseuds/Rezzkiddo
Summary: This story takes place 5 years before the movie of Zootopia. It explains a pairing I know doesn't get too much thought or attention and an idea that I have had for quite some time. It will not be one full storied fic but more so flashbacks in bits and pieces as Nick and Dawn talk. Each chapter will be up to 2 or 3 flashes. I apologize for bad grammar and such things this is my first fic so please tell me what you think and where I could get better.
Relationships: Dawn Bellwether/Nick Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	His Bell

Zootopia Department of Corrections, a place Nick thought he would never be over the last few weeks. He had just graduated from the Police Academy 3 days ago but why was he here? It was visiting hours and he was here to see an old friend. Due to who he would be talking to they got a more private room, his police blues and recent reputation got him a bit of leeway with the guards but only for a short while. Though, with who he was seeing, he got a few odd questions on the way to the private visiting room seeing as he was one of the ones that put them there. He stayed silent though even as a small buzz rang through the hall and the lion prison guard opened the steel door. There she sat not even chained to the table but head down none the less. 

Her name was Dawn Bellwether and her wool looked matted and dirty, her glasses a bit crooked and a lens cracked, one of her eyes black but healing, and her overall spirit broken. It was heartbreaking to see for Nick. Though the last time they saw each other wasn't in the best circumstance, he hated to see her like this. For everything she did in the last few months for some reason he wasn't mad as much as he wanted to be. She had hurt countless animals with a city wide conspiracy for a fear ran campaign for prey supremacy, but he for some reason couldn't get mad. He wanted to be mad, he wanted to reach over the small metal table separating and choke her for what she did, but, he couldn't.

Every second he saw her there looking down to the same metal table he wanted to reach across he just felt sad. This wasn't the Bellwether he knew from so long ago. This wasn't the neurotic, bubbly, nerdy, clumsy, and cuddly puffball that used to sleep on top of him just 5 years ago. This was a broken mammal who needed a friend. Judy Hopps had rubbed off on him quite a lot in the past year so he went for the first move by saying. 

"Hey Bell." That got her attention more than the steel door slamming or the buzzer. Her green eyes met his, and she began to cry. Nick hugged her close, happy he had Mister Big swing a room with no cameras or mics.


End file.
